


Who treats you right

by BenettClaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, M/M, Marauders, POV Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenettClaire/pseuds/BenettClaire
Summary: When the long-time coach of the Gryffindor Lions is (finally) fired, the intrigue about who will take the position next does nothing but grow. As it turns out, Sirius shouldn’t have worried about the man itself, but rather about his annoying son.





	Who treats you right

**Author's Note:**

> I had always wanted to read a good football fic with these two, but as I couldn’t find one that satisfied me enough, I decided to write it myself. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters appearing on this work are part of the Harry Potter world created and owned by J.K. Rowling, following a plot of my invention that does not abscribe to the official story canon, and from wich I do not make any kind of profit.

Sirius forcibly rubbed his quadriceps over his thin football shorts in a futile attempt to warm himself.

 

—Cold, Padfoot? —Asked James with a smirk.

 

—Some of us like to warm up with the invigorating power of exercise, instead of looking like a giant fuzzy sock!

 

It was same as always between them, James teased him about his refusal to use proper clothing in winter and Sirius made fun of the ridiculous image that was his best friend with leggins and a long sleeved shirt under the short team uniform. He even wore gloves for fuck’s sake.

 

—Exercise, you say? Then start moving that lazy ass over here, or the new coach will discover how useless you are before you have the chance to kick a ball.

 

—Speaking of which, he’s late.

 

—He? How do you know it’s not a woman?

 

—You, my friend, spend too much time with Lily.

 

The arrival of the new coach was precisely the reason why the whole Hogwarts University football team, The Gryffindor Lions, had been summoned on the pitch that cold January morning.

 

Last holder of the position, old Craig Mclaggen, had ruled Hogwarts University football team with an iron fist for more than ten years, known for his short temper with referees, players and spectators alike. It had been one of his latest brawls that had finally got him fired mid-season, and everything around his successor had remained a mystery ever since.

 

They waited about ten minutes more before two men emerged from the locker room. Frank Longbottom, their goalkeeper, rushed to greet them and made a sign to James, who called the rest of the team.

 

As the players scattered across the field approached, Sirius had a chance to observe both men. The older one couldn’t be over his fifties, gray already dusting his hair and somewhat scruffy beard generously, but something about his stance suggested a firmness underneath that demanded respect all on its own.

 

However, it was the boy accompanying him who truly caught his attention. He stood at least a head taller than the other but looked so much younger, maybe around Sirius’ own age, with a mop of dishevelled brown curls atop of his head. He caught his eye for a moment before the older man started speaking.

 

—Hello, my name is Lyall Lupin, and I’ll be your coach for the rest of the season. This is Remus, my son —he gestured to the boy, who gave a slight nod —and he will be my assistant and second.

 

Looking better now, Sirius could clearly see the resemblance between them, the same sober gesture. The son’s features were significantly softer though, and neither had he inherited that cold, blue gaze.

 

—James Potter —his friend introduced himself proudly — team captain-

 

—Yes, I know — cut Mr. Lupin —I actually know all of your names, so if we could skip the presentations and start with the practice, it’d be great.

 

A man of few words, Sirius thought.

 

Lupin explained some exercises then (all pretty basic stuff, really) but as they set to task, Sirius noticed his teammates seemed as puzzled as him with the unaccustomed severity. He was intent on impressing the old man nonetheless.

 

He was especially proud of a rather spectacular goal he’d managed to score on the little match they played at the end, but neither Mr. Lupin nor his son looked particularly affected as they exchanged some words and Remus wrote down something on his clipboard.

 

They hadn’t got any more classes on Friday afternoon, thank god, so they went to meet Lily, James’ girlfriend, on the pub.

 

—How was practice today then?

 

—Fine, we met the new coach. —Answered James as he took a sip of his beer —He kept it fairly simple, but I’m pretty sure he just wanted to seize us up. Not a very cheerful bloke, though.

 

—Right —Sirius added —and his son too. He’s gonna be the second, apparently.

 

—Remus?

 

—You know him? —He looked at Lily in surprise.

 

—Yeah, he’s also studying here. English Lit if I remember correctly. I’ve worked with him a few times for the University newspaper… —her expression turned guilty as she continued —and actually I sort of knew his father would be Mclaggen’s replacement.

 

—What? Why didn’t you say anything? —Blurted out James.

 

Lily sighed and proceeded to explain as if she was talking with a particularly stubborn toddler, wich in some way, she was.

 

—Because he asked me not to, and he just wanted to know a few things about the team since he knew I was your girlfriend.

 

—A bit odd, isn’t it, that they let someone that young be the second coach.

 

Wondered Sirius out loud while he played with his bottle cap.

 

—Well, If he knows about football half as he does about the systematic erasure of marginalized voices in modern literature, The Lions already have the cup on the bag this year.

 

James’ brows lifted and he let out a snort.

 

—Since when you’ve become more optimistic about football than me?

 

—You know Prongs, I said before that you were spending too much time with her, but now I’m thinking that It might be the other way around.

 

—Oh, shut up, both of you —she laughed affectionately at them before continuing  in a more sincere tone —I mean it. I don’t know about his father, but trust me, he’s a good bloke, you’ll like him.

 

Sirius definitely did not like Remus Lupin.

 

To begin with, Monday practice was nothing like the first one. Mr. Lupin had apparently decided they needed to focus on improving their form first, so they spent a whole hour running and doing push-ups, sit-ups, squats and any other kind of torture that came to the man’s head. By the time they had the chance to come anywhere near a ball, they were already dead on their feet.

 

But the thing that really pissed him off was the way Remus walked around them bossing like it was his job and not his father’s. He almost lost it on the penalty round.

 

The players were all on a line waiting to shoot at Frank, with both Lupins flanking the goal posts. When it was Sirius’ turn, he ran a few steps and kicked the ball straight into the net by the left corner.

 

—Black —he lifted his head in surprise when Remus called —you should be careful with that last move before shooting, you’re showing everyone where it’s going.

 

—Well I scored, didn’t I? —Sirius snapped, but the other boy showed no reaction, face straight as ever.

 

Next time, he made sure to exaggerate all his movements before scoring again, staring defiantly at Remus. The boy held his gaze for a few moments, and then turned to Frank to explain something Sirius couldn’t hear.

 

He failed the next three shoots. It didn't matter how much he tried, suddenly Longbottom seemed able to anticipate where the ball was going every time, and his frustration was starting to show. Some of his teammates laughed, while Remus tried to hide a smile. Sirius could have punched him.

 

The whole week passed in a similar fashion, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it between the soul-sucking practices and mind-blowingly boring classes. Thus, Saturday afternoon’s match came much faster than he had expected.

 

They were playing against Ravenclaw’s Eagles, which were not particularly good, but given the Lion’s poor position on the league, they couldn’t afford to take any chances. This was also the main reason why the team had accepted Lupin’s rough training without much of a protest, they absolutely needed it.

 

As for the coach himself, it was unsaid but by no means unknown this match was to be his litmus test from which his position undoubtedly depended, though you couldn’t have guessed it by the man’s calm demeanour.

 

Luckily for everyone, the Lions promptly managed to lead the encounter by a comfortable 2-0 without much of an effort, and even a last-minute goal from the Eagles could not dampen the spirits after a well-played match.

 

—Ahem, Mr.Lupin —James sounded uncharacteristically doubtful as he ran a hand through his hair we sort of have a tradition, you see, after winning a match, we all go down to the pub for a pint to celebrate…

 

His words hung in the air and the whole team became suddenly expectant. No wonder his friend was so hesitant, how to invite to a party someone you are yet to see smiling?

 

—Thank you, Potter, but I’m afraid I can’t. —Came his curt reply —However, I’m sure Remus will be glad to go.

 

Father and son exchanged a look that was quickly interrupted by Frank throwing an arm around Remus’ shoulders.

 

—Course’ he’ll come! Right, Rem?

 

—Yeah, yeah. — Responded the alluded rolling his eyes, the effect heavily lost to his overall fond expression.

 

—You lot will see, this one can drink you all under the table!

 

The goalie went on as they made their way to the locker room, everyone laughing lightly except for Sirius.

 

Remus’ presence wasn’t much of a problem in the end. The pub got so crowded with friends and fans that he lost track of everyone, and Sirius ended talking with a group of girls that were not so subtly trying to chat him up, needless to say, to no avail. It was amusing to see at least.

 

Suddenly, he heard a big racket coming from somewhere near the bar and made his way through the crowd.

 

—Oi, you sod! Where have you been all night? You have to see this!— James appeared out of nowhere and dragged him into a makeshift circle amidst all the people.

 

In his buzzed state, it took him a minute to process the scene taking place in front of him. Two people stood in the middle of the circle (or rather one of them stood while the other struggled to do so) and Sirius was astonished to recognise Remus Lupin and Caradoc Dearborn, their center midfield.

 

—What the fuck? —Was the only thing that came to his mind as he turned to James for an explanation, but his friend did not need further encouragement.

 

—Dearborn dared Remus to do shots to see if he really met the expectations, and now he’s paying for it, I’d say.

 

And Sirius agreed. It was a sorry image, the burly player reduced to a puddle of limbs trying (and failing miserably) to balance a beer can atop his head, only resulting in everyone within a 10-foot radium getting thoroughly sloshed. Meanwhile, Remus looked taller than ever standing still next to him, the only hint of any alcohol in his body his flushed cheeks as he faced the ceiling in order to keep the beer between his front and nose from falling.

 

Someone crawled onto a barstool and managed to add another beer to the pile, and then another, and another, and Sirius watched with rapt attention as the crowd chanted ‘Re-mus! Re-mus! Re-mus!’.

 

But with the fifth beer, the whole tower collapsed and fell resoundingly.

 

People shouted and pushed to get out of the way since, apparently, not all the cans were empty. And Indeed, when the shock subsided, Remus was left there absolutely drenched.

 

James’ laughter roared above the rest of cheers and applauses.

 

—Who would’ve known you had it in you, mate! —He said with a friendly pat on the back to the other boy, who merely shrugged and shook his head in a dog-like manner, spraying beer everywhere.

 

—Yeah, and to think you looked so proper and responsible! —Added Lily a bit reproachfully, who had made her way to them as the mass dispersed. —Look at you, you’re gonna catch a cold with that wet thing on!

 

With that, Remus dropped his head to consider the state of his thin deep blue sweater for a moment, then reached an arm behind his head and pulled it off, prompting a wave of whistles and catcalls from the onlookers.

 

James threw a possessive arm around Lily, and Sirius could see why. Remus was bloody fit. Yes, he was definitely on the thin side, but he was also really well built, with taut muscles, broad shoulders and strong arms. Droplets slipped from his hair, all the way down his neck and further, almost shining in the pale skin, crossing pink and silvery marks that stood in contrast from time to time. It was those marks what shook him out of his reverie.

 

They were scars, a lot of them, scattered all around his body. A few were larger and more jagged, while others were small and thin. Sirius felt the strange urge to reach out and touch them.

 

Unfortunately, he had not been the only one to notice.

 

—Oi, Lupin, how d’you get those? —Slurred Benjy Fenwick, the team’s left-back player.

 

An uncomfortable silence fell for a moment.

 

—Well you see — started Remus — I was on my way to my grandma’s, which is a bit of a walk cause’ she lives on this little cottage into the woods, when a huge wolf attacked me. Naturally, I had to fight it, because god knows the poor old woman can’t live without the earl gray tea I was to bring her…

 

—Wow, neat!

 

Poor Benjy, on his drunken state could not discern he had just been told the plot of the Little red riding hood. Though, on his defence, Sirius could say that Remus’ straight face had not betrayed him a single moment.

 

Everyone laughed until Frank stepped in.

 

—Hey Rem, haven’t you showed yourself enough for today? How about we go to the bathroom to dry you up, and then you can borrow my jacket?

 

Remus immediately cast his gaze down.

 

—Right. —He muttered a bit ashamedly, and with that, they both left.

 

Sirius’ gaze got lost on their retreating figures until he noticed James trying to catch his attention.

 

—Huh?

 

—Padfoot, you all right? You have been awfully quiet for awhile.

 

—Yeah, yeah. —Sirius replied absentmindedly. —Just tired.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And here it goes! Finally, my first ever attempt at a chaptered fic. 
> 
> I had planned to finish it before I started posting, but I was so excited with the first chapter alone that I just couldn’t wait.
> 
> It feels like a huge responsability, and I’d like to warn the readers that it will be updated esporadically, however, this story has been on my mind for a lot of time, and I promise I won’t give up on it. 
> 
> I also remind you that I’m not a native english speaker, thus I apologize for any possible mistakes present on the writing. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> Lastly, I encourage you to leave as many kudos and comments as you want, and maybe check my other fic if you feel like it too!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
